


reckless youth

by wintersfade



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, RWBabies - Freeform, a lot of renora with their babies, he's a walking disaster but he's doing his best, jaune as a single dad, jaune is mourning and bad at it, mention of arkos, mentions of one night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersfade/pseuds/wintersfade
Summary: A girl had been left there, only days old and abandoned with nothing but the blanket she was wrapped in and a handwritten note.'Her Father's name is Jaune Arc. Please keep her safe'





	reckless youth

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea floating around for a while about Jaune being a single father. I, personally, don't really see him marrying anyone or pursuing an actual relationship. He's an adult, his traumas have developed and he's handling them as he can. It may not be the healthiest way, but he's trying. For the purpose of this story, Juniper Arc comes from a one night stand with a woman I've named Citrine. And she gives the baby up because she feels Jaune has the means to provide for her in a way she doesn't.

His daughter was an accident, a one night stand with a woman who Jaune hadn't known for longer than an hour. It was a bad decision on his part, fueled by impossible loneliness he had been battling for years now. He had only caught her name and even that hadn't stuck in his mind for long. He just recalled her hair and how soft it had been when he ran his hands through it, how stunningly red it had looked in the dim lighting of the bar. When he awoke in the morning, it was a dull auburn and he had felt so terribly sick with himself. He had left before she awoke.

He hadn't thought about her again. He had used her as a distraction. He supposed they had used each other, he thinks, when he remembers how sad her eyes had been and how hesitantly she had smiled- like something was holding it back. It wasn't until nearly nine months had passed that he received a call. He hadn't the slightest clue what to do when he was summoned to an orphanage in Vale. A girl had been left there, only days old and abandoned with nothing but the blanket she was wrapped in and a handwritten note. 

'Her Father's name is Jaune Arc. Please keep her safe'

He had been so unsure, hands hovering over her. She couldn't possibly be his. But she opened her eyes at him, blinking sleepily, and he had felt anchored to the spot. There had been no hesitation after that, he took her in his arms and agreed to take her home. It only took a signature to grant custody and the moment he set the pen down he was shook with a sudden realization that he was now responsible for this tiny little girl. He had absolutely no idea how to take care of a baby.

His first call was to Nora and Ren, who already had twin toddlers and were practically experts at child rearing. Jaune visited them often, with gifts and candy and everything that cemented his place in the twins' eyes as the cool Uncle. He had no problem with that position because at the end of the day, when the sugar high crashed and the screaming started, he could leave. There was no being the cool, distant Uncle with this baby. She was his. And somehow, that didn't seem as scary as it had been moments before.  
He stopped by the Lie-Valkyrie house for supplies, diapers, formula, baby blankets, old clothes that the boys had grown out of. They seemed to do that a lot, though when Jaune thought about it, it made sense. The boys had the combined genetics of two of the most fit people Jaune knew. It seemed like whenever he saw them, the boys were an inch or two taller, already eagerly challenging him to play wrestle. Jaune wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to beat them for much longer.

“Jaune!" Nora had greeted, opening the door and waving him in.

Stepping into their home, Jaune wondered if this is what his future would be like. Childish laughter echoing, toys askew across the house, controlled chaos- he decided then it was a future he would welcome warmly. Nora and Ren, for as tired as they were, seemed to love this. Jaune had always hoped he would be as happy as they were. Maybe this would be his way of getting that. A future he had never anticipated, of course, but not a bad life.  
He held the little girl closer to his chest, tucked the blanket a bit more firmly around her. She was a quiet baby so far and Jaune found that a bit worrisome, partially because the babies he had been around were never silent for more than a minute. 

"Oh, Jaune, she's so cute." Nora murmured, peeking over his arm to get a look at the baby. She ran a gentle fingertip over her little sloping nose.

The little girl's wide blue eyes fluttered open and she stared curiously up at the stranger. Her tiny fist lifted and she clutched at Nora's finger. 

“Ooh, what a strong little girl!” Nora cooed, grinning.

"Enjoy then when they're that small." Ren advised, turning around the corner with a diaper bag slung over his shoulder. 

As he spoke, Odin and Frey ran up beside him, clumsily tugging at their Father's clothing. Bright, inquisitive eyes, one pair a dark magenta and the others turquoise, look up to Jaune. They recognize him and gasp, running eagerly up to him.

"Hey, boys." Jaune greets, squatting to greet them. 

They catch sight of the bundle in his arms and their eyes grow wide. 

“It's a baby." Frey points out, clearly disappointed that it was not the typical candy and other treats that Jaune typically came with. 

“It is a baby." Jaune agreed, smiling. "My baby."

The boys glance at one another, frowning. "A baby." they repeat, dully. 

“That's right, this is Uncle Jaune's daughter." Nora says. "So, I guess she's kind of like your cousin."

That interests the boys and they come closer. Ren followed. It felt like ages since his own kids had been this size. In an odd way, he missed it. In another, he was grateful for the fact that the boys finally slept through the night. Granted, it wasn't always in their beds but still.

"May I?" Ren opened his arms and Jaune nodded, shifting to hand over his daughter. 

Ren made it look so natural, rocking her immediately. She settled into his arms, watching him with intent curiosity. He knelt down for the boys to get a better look at her. 

"She's tiny." Odin pointed out, his voice softening. 

Nora squatted beside him, hooking her arms playfully under her son’s armpits. She scooped him up and kissed his temple and he wriggled, weakly fighting her affections. 

“Well, she's only a few days old." Jaune conceded. 

It was incredible, really, how much pride he had in her already. His entire world was going to revolve around her now. How terrifying was that? 

“She's probably hungry." Nora said, releasing her son and turning quickly to retrieve a bottle and formula from the bag. 

Jaune watched, mystified, as Nora expertly prepared the bottle. She tested the liquid on her wrist and nodded, handing the bottle to Jaune. Ren relinquished the baby and Jaune awkwardly held her to his chest one handed. He offered her the bottle and she took to it immediately. Jaune was surprised with how happy it made him that she was eating so eagerly. 

"Have you thought of a name?" Ren asked, looking from the baby to Jaune. 

Jaune had put thought into that. One name repeated in his mind but he decided against it. No child deserved to bear the burden of his grief. He wanted her to be her own person, to grow up and be strong in her own way, on her own time. He would honor Pyrrha another way. 

“Juniper." He decided.

Both Ren and Nora looked up to him, beaming. 

“It's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about adding more to this, about Jaune's experience with fatherhood and various other JNR and RWBY team members with their children. This would most likely include freezerburn, blacksun, renora, rosegarden, a lot of arkos mentioning, coco/velvet, and others with their families. The only thing if I'd try to make it realistic. Not all families are perfect and I'd want to show that. If you guys are interested let me know!


End file.
